TwitterTalia
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: Yes, another fic involving the nations and social networking. Each chapter is a different conversation, either nation/nation, nation/oc, or possibly nation/reader. Many pairings. T for some usernames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, except for the OCs I make up.

**Note:** a is used since the a with the circle-thingy doesn't show up in the Doc Manager.

* * *

- Francis Bonnefois is now following Arthur Kirkland 10m

...

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 8m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' That's your name?! You'll never get any followers with that! I'm not following to prove it!

...

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 7m

aMagicMayhem So far I have more followers than you~ ^^

...

*Peter Kirkland aharbormaster favorited this 7m

...

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 7m

aharbormaster What have I told you about not having a Twitter until you're 16?! Go to your room!

...

Peter Kirkland aharbormaster 6m

aMagicMayhem I'm in my room you jerk!

...

Peter Kirkland aharbormaster 6m

MagicMayhem Oh blast! #fml

...

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 3m

aMagicMayhem Give him a good beating Ohhonhonhonn~ ;)

...

*Elizabeta Hedevary afryingpan_warrior favorited this 2m

...

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 2s

aSexyBedwarmer'3' Shut up you bloody frog!

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for now, my readers. If this gets some love I'll try to post another chapter out next week. Any ideas, suggestions, or comments will be greatly appreciated, as well as a vote or two on my poll. Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Caps lock abuse, Italian distress calls, and language.

_Note:_ Romero Vargas is Seaborgia and Arabella Vargas is Sicily.

* * *

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 1h

aHerr_Beilschmidt AHHH GERMANY WHERE ARE YOU?!

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 57m

aHerr_Beilschmidt GERMANY! GERMANY! ANSWER ME HERE PLEASE! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP AND THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE I HAVEN'T TRIED TO REACH YOU

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 57m

aHerr_Beilschmidt YET! NO REALLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I NEED YOU GERMANY! PLEASE RESPOND TO THIS TWEET, OR THAT REALLY LONG EMAIL I SENT

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 57m

aHerr_Beilschmidt YOU A WHILE AGO, OR THAT FACEBOOK MESSAGE, OR THE CALL, OR THE TEXTS, OR THE PAGER, OR YOUR WORK PHONE! I KNOW YOU'RE

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 57m

aHerr_Beilschmidt PROBABLY REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW, OR USING THE BATHROOM OR EATING LUNCH OR SOMETHING, BUT PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER ME SOON SO I

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 57m

aHerr_Beilschmidt KNOW YOU'RE OKAY! D:8

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 54m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Germany… :,(

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 52m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Help…?

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 51m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Ve~

...

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 50m

a~Pastaaboy:)~ ITALY STOP I'M IN A MEETING!

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 50m

aHerr_Beilschmidt BUT IT'S URGENT GERMANY!

...

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 49m

a~Pastaaboy:)~ What is it?! If anyone hurt you…

...

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 58m

aHerr_Beilschmidt I lost one shoe and I can't tie the one I have! #italianproblems

...

*Romero Vargas aSeaborgiaBoss, Arabella Vargas abellaSicilia, and 15 others favorited this.

...

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 57m

a~Pastaaboy:)~ THAT'S IT?!

...

Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia

a~Pastaaboy:)~ aHerr_Beilschmidt YOU IDIOT DON'T RUN TO THE POTATO BASTARD I'M SITTING RIGHT BESIDE YOU!

* * *

**A/N:** My brother and I came up with this while stuck behind more than a dozen cars after school. Thank goodness I didn't have to do anything except hold the brake down for about ten minutes because of how hard we were laughing. I hope you enjoyed it too~ Thanks for reading!

SeeUChan 3: Yes I do; it took all my willpower not to wake my little sister when I wrote it. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Lovi-language and France. Any more needed?

* * *

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 3h

Single…willing… ;) #fangirls #hetalia #francisbonnefois

*[All sorts of people] a[insert random here] favorited this

…

Veniziano Vargas a~Pastaaboy:)~ 2h 57m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' Aww poor big brother France :( Is there anything I can do to help?

…

Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia 2h 56m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' DON'T GET NEAR MY BROTHER PERVY BASTARD! XO

…

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 2h 53m

atomato_mafia 'XO'? Hugs and kisses? My my Lovi ;) '3' #tsundere

q: Honda Kiku aSunriseNation quoted this 2h 51m

'atomato_mafia 'XO'? Hugs and kisses? My my Lovi ;) '3' #tsundere'

afryingpan_warrior #proof

* Elizabeta Hedevary afryingpan_warrior and [huge number of others] favorited this

…

Antonio Carriedo aespania_chico 2h 52m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' Good luck finding someone amigo :D

…

Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia 2h 50m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' It's an emoticon, damnit! You just used them too!

…

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 2h 53m

atomato_mafia sure it was~ I'm free after 10

…

Antonio Carriedo aespania_chico 2h 45m

atomato_mafia you don't like me lovi? T.T

…

Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia 2h 43m

aespania_chico don't cry tomato bastard!

…

Antonio Carriedo aespania_chico 2h 42m

atomato_mafia T.T

…

Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia 2h 38m

aespania_chico FINE! I'M COMING!

…

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 2h 38m

atomato_mafia aespania_chico Ohonhonhonhon~

…

q: Lovino Vargas atomato_mafia quoted this 2h 37m

'atomato_mafia aespania_chico Ohonhonhonhon~' #pervybastards #peoplewhoshouldbeblocked #revengetweet

* * *

**A/N:** Aaand that's chapter 3! I decided to post while I had the time but if anyone has an idea for a chapter I'm open for suggestions. Thanks for reading TwitterTalia, and vote on the profile-pole-thingy (that I keep forgetting to mention) or review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 28 m

The speed limit on this highway is 75 mph and cars are still passing me! They are called 'speed limits' for a reason, Americans!

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 26 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Dude, they're just guidelines! Go with the flow! :D

…

Honda Kiku aSunriseNation 25 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Please do not use your cell phone while driving! It is dangerous! #safetyfirst #texting

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 25 m

aSunriseNation It's okay Japan I'm tweeting for him! Ciao! #whatarefriendsfor

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 24 m

aNomnomBurgerz! Then why do you even have speed limits if no one follows them!?

…

Honda Kiku aSunriseNation 24 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Hello Mister Italy.

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 23 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt Oh just go back to your precious Audubon!

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 20 m

aNomnomBurgerz! Your iPhone corrected 'Audubon,' didn't it... #cheating

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 20 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt I thought you weren't using your phone while you were driving?

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 19 m

aNomnomBurgerz! I am not! I pulled in to the nearest rest stop after Italy read me your last ridiculous comment!

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 18 m

aHerr_Beilschmidt LOLZ! Sure you did!

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt aHerr_Beilschmidt 18 m

aNomnomBurgerz! I would tell you want he's saying right now but I need to use the restroom! #angrygermans #excusetoleave

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read this and waited patiently for this chapter! Fortunately school is almost up so posting may get faster in the next month or so. Thanks for reading!

Jay Puma: Thank you for letting me know you're enjoying this! Sadly, the 'a's don't transfer, at least not on my computer, but it was a good suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Note:** The main character for this chapter was suggested by TooBitter, so let's 'bring on the Russians!' Thank you very much for your review as well!

* * *

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 9 m

aMagicMayhem aSexyBedwarmer'3' aNomnomBurgerz! It is short notice but I expect you all at my party tomorrow. There will be lots of games, vodka, and becoming one with me. ^J^

…

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 8 m

aGloberuler ...mon cher, I have a date that I must not miss.

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 8 m

aGloberuler No way Commie! I have enough problems without dealing with you in person!

…

Wang Yao aPandaman 6 m

aNomnomBurgerz! He's not Communist anymore!

…

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 6 m

aPandaman –hugs- Thank you! Oh, and you can come to my party and become one with me too, China! ^J^

…

Wang Yao aPandaman 5 m

aGloberuler I'm fine, thanks...

…

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 5 m

aGloberuler I will not be able to attend. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Cameroon…or Costa Rica…?

…

Mathew Williams aNotAmerica 5 m

aMagicMayhem Your meeting is with me! Canada! #invisibleman

…

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 4 m

aMagicMayhem aSexyBedwarmer'3' aNomnomBurgerz! aPandaman Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

…

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 4 m

aGloberuler I can always reschedule me date #kolthreat

…

Wang Yao aPandaman 4 m

aGloberuler I mean, it's fine; I'd love to come! #kolthreat

…

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 4 m

aGloberuler All right! All right! I highly doubt anything important will be discussed anyway! #kolthreat

…

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 3 m

aGloberuler Really dude?! All right, I'll go just so I can call you a Commie to your face! -_- #kolthreat

…

Wang Yao aPandaman 3 m

aNomnomBurgerz! He's still not a Communist! #stupidamericans #coldwarsover

…

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 1 m

aMagicMayhem aSexyBedwarmer'3' aNomnomBurgerz! aPandaman Thank you ^J^ I am glad we were able to work something out, da?

…

Natalia Arlovskaya aRussiaLover 56 s

aGloberuler I'm coming too, big brother, and we will finally become one! :D #marryme

…

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 52 s

aMagicMayhem aSexyBedwarmer'3' aNomnomBurgerz! aPandaman aRussiaLover Oh no, something has just come up and I must cancel our party! #scarysister #changelocations

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for being patient with me! I'm trying to catch up with all my stories and any feedback and/or suggestions on any of them would be greatly appreciated. Reviews, favorites, and follows are loved as well.

Jay Puma: Yup!

FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew Williams aNotAmerica 1 h

asnowbear and I are going out to eat; anyone want to join us?

...

Kumajiro asnowbear 54 m

aNotAmerica Who are you?

...

Matthew Williams aNotAmerica 52 m

asnowbear I'm Cananda... #invisibleman

...

Kumajiro asnowbear 51 m

aNotAmerica ...okay, I'll go get food with you.

...

Matthew Williams aNotAmerica 14 m

Anyone want to hang out?

...

Arthur Kirkland aMagicMayhem 13 m

aNotAmerica aNomnomBurgerz! You can't fool me with that new twitter account, America! #justwantattention

...

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 12m

aMagicMayhem not cool dude this is my only twitter account!

...

Francis Bonnefois aSexyBedwarmer'3' 12 m

aNotAmerica aNomnomBurgerz! I'll 'hang out' with you no matter which account you use ;) #frenchlover

...

Alfred F. Jones aNomnomBurgerz! 11 m

aSexyBedwarmer'3' Ewww dude no! we all know what you'd try to do! D: #getiton

...

Ivan Braiginski aGloberuler 10 m

aNotAmerica: I will if we can become one, da? ^J^

...

Matthew Williams aNotAmerica 4m

aMagicMayhem aNomnomBurgerz aSexyBedwarmer'3' aGloberuler ...never mind...

* * *

_[What was almost posted]:_

Matthew Williams aNotAmerica

aMagicMayhem aNomnomBurgerz aSexyBedwarmer'3' aGloberuler ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm CANADA! Get it right for once! #canadianrage #finallysnapped

* * *

**A/N:** I had this weird idea about everyone blowing up Canada's twitter feed, and this is what happened. It's short, but I'll probably make up for it with a later chapter. And more people are reading this! I love it, thank you! XD

Special thanks to my reviewers - TooBitter, hero girl02, FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, Katie-Kat1129, Jay Puma, and maiTIRAMISU - as well as those who favorited and followed this!


End file.
